


Trying to Win You (Back)

by Lily (alyelle)



Category: Lip Service
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cat/Frankie EP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Win You (Back)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write an epic Cat/Frankie that spanned their backstory. I also wanted to make a video doing the same. I have time for neither of those things. But I do have glandular fever and photoshop; thus, you now have a little mix that will hopefully shut my muse up for a while. Enjoy.
> 
> [All songs are .m4a and ID3 tagged. If you like them, please support the artists and buy legal copies! Also archived on [dreamwidth](http://stowaway.dreamwidth.org/25924.html)]

  
  

[Paul Dempsey: Fast Friends](http://www.mediafire.com/?h9vi1nh2ik3wycp)  
i can think of nothing adorable to say  
It's half past the hour, it looks like rain  
do you like me?  
can I go now?

[Missy Higgins: Tricks](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?kfnen24bwd5546s)  
but none of my tricks work on you  
no matter what i do  
you seem to see straight through

[Dashboard Confessional: Hands Down](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?uocf87crm69ec82)  
my heart is yours to fill or burst  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery  
whichever you prefer

[Fall Out Boy: Sophomore Slump, or Comeback of the Year](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?plbi9uvhn0jv23d)  
it's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
take our tears, put them on ice  
cause i swear i'd burn this city down to show you the light

[Missy Higgins: If I'm Honest](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?qpk5wi740fj3cg4)  
darling, i’ve been moving through seas of faces  
hoping to meet your stare  
and dancing towards any stranger with your crazy eyes  
or wayward golden hair

[Butterfly Boucher: Not Fooling Around](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?417w1nkcffoto7i)  
and it took a breaking of my soul to find out  
i miss that face, i miss that mouth  
you loved me all along

[[download all songs](http://www.mediafire.com/?jnibkcwy0asgu)]


End file.
